


Hunting x For x Education

by Soul212



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gen, Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul212/pseuds/Soul212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HxH AU where Gon and Killua go to highschool. They enter school due to a mandatory highschool education policy enforced by the Hunter Association and somehow meet Biske’s niece. What kind of adventures could the next three years bring them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting x For x Education

“Alright, settle down,” said the teacher as he ushered the two inside, “today we have two new transfer students. They’re very…special, but I trust you’ll get along well.”

The class roared with excitement at the news, with their imagination already going wild at the notion that the transfer students were somehow special.

“C’mon, introduce yourselves,” the teacher said to the boys. The black haired boy started first, politely bowing in the meanwhile:

“Hello, my name is Gon Freecs. Please take care of me,” After that, the boy next to him bowed very slightly:

“Um, hello. My name is Killua Zoldyck. It’s nice to meet you all,” He was obviously very nervous, as he had absolutely no experience dealing with kids his age other than Gon. The next three years were going to be a tough battle.

They quickly shuffled across the classroom to take parallel seats while their new classmates marveled at the muscles that showed through their summer uniforms. Killua seemed to attract more attention than Gon, mostly due to his silver hair and reserved atmosphere. Gon’s friendliness showed through, as it always did, and he didn’t seem phased by the stares.

“Gon, are you really sure about this? I mean, we have to spend three whole years in this place,” whispered Killua.

“Aunt Mito said we had to do it, we won’t be able to take any more major missions if we don’t graduate here,” replied Gon, a little too loud for comfort. He obviously hadn’t mastered whispering yet.  
“Missions?” exclaimed a nearby classmate to her friend, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

The school staff told Gon and Killua not to tell anyone about them being Pro Hunters, so they ignored the other students, and hoped that there wouldn’t be too many rumors.

Half of their classes passed with Gon diligently taking notes, and interacting with the class and Killua trying his best not to attract attention. They finally reached lunch time, both of them clearly exhausted, when all of their new classmates surrounded their desks.

“Where are you from?”  
“How come you transferred?”  
“Killua-kun, is your hair color real?”

The swarm of questions left them confused, but they were finally able to manage with the blatant lie that they were siblings, from Yorknew City, and that they transferred due to their adoptive parents’ jobs. Killua did most of the talking, knowing Gon would stutter too much to be believable. Their hectic lunch break was almost over when a strangely familiar girl stood near their desks:

“You two are pro hunters, right?” She asked, somehow quietly enough for no one to hear.

“Yeah. How’d you-“

“Gon!” Killua interrupted a smiling Gon, clearly panicking over the sudden question.

“You don’t need to worry, I’m Biske’s niece. She talks about you two a lot, so I thought you’d probably have the same job as her,” the girl smiled politely.

It took the boys a few minute to absorb the information, but she continued talking:

“My name is Satomi. I’m asking because I want to be a hunter too, so I want you to help me train to pass the exam. Please consider it. If you need me, I’ll be in class 2-1,” she finished and left the classroom before they could say a word.  
“Biske has a niece…” said Killua, dazed.

“She wants to be a hunter…” Adds Gon.

“She’s cute…” Killua blurted, before instantly turning red.

“Huh? Are you okay, Killua?” Clearly Gon hadn’t understood the comment.

“No, it’s nothing, but we should probably talk to her later, you know, she might actually turn out to be strong,” Killua returned Gon’s mischievous grin at the statement with one of his own, and they decided they would check this out afterschool.


End file.
